Amber
From the beginning Amber proved herself to be a natural born leader. Responsible, firm, brave and particularly stubborn, she wasn't one to back down from any fight. She became leader of the Mallrats, and shared the responsibility with Bray and Lex. She first allowed love into her life with Sasha a traveling performer she saved from being traded by a slave tribe. However it was a short-lived romance, as Sasha wanted to travel and she knew her heart belonged truly to the Tribe. Amber started her new romance with Bray after a trip to hope island as the two grew stronger in love. Soon after there was trouble at the mall and in return for helping the mall rats out Ebony (leader of the Loco's) took Bray with her back to the Hotel. Amber wanted to know Bray was okay so she asked for help from Ryan and Dal, who managed to get a video of what Ebony was upto, However the video caught Ebony giving Bray a back rub and being forced to co-operate, but when Amber saw the video she was gutted to see this. After taking a bad reaction to a video of Bray and Ebony she got the wrong idea and thought Bray had cheated on her, so she chatted to Trudy..Amber told Trudy she'd loved Bray the first time she layed eyes on him, but couldn't tell him. She then admitted and gave in to her feelings to Bray and after a rocky start the two eventually made it work, with Lex giving them the facts at how they felt and how much they love each other. However at the beginning of season two the Mallrats were forced to face her death, in an explosion at a science facility. Or so they thought, Amber was in fact alive as they found out in season three. Amber was living with a Tribe named Ecos withthe Gaians and was discovered there by Bray, Ebony, Lex and Dal. We then find out that whilst the reat of the tribe were escaping the explosion jealous Ebony, used an old picture of her and Bray holding a family members baby to convince Amber not to trust Bray , she then faints and is found in a slightly amnesiac state on Eagle Mountain by Pride and taken to the Ecos where she'd grew stronger and renamed herself Eagle, eventually becoming leader to the Gaians and starting a relationship with Pride. When Bray and the others find them, they implore her to allow her tribe helps them fight a new foe in the city the Chosen and Eagle finally relents. Pride gives her his blessing and she and Bray are able to reignite their love, she admits it's him she wants and she shares her first time with Bray. The morning after She leaves once more to recruit more people for the resistance and takes Trudy to help rehabilitate her. When she returns she informs Bray that she is pregnant, and they finally defeat the Chosen. She and Trudy are kidnapped by Ned, but are once more found, only for herself and Bray to be banished from the city by the new city leader, Ebony. Once out of the city, Amber starts having contractions, the baby is coming.. Bray and Amber struggle to the Barn and get Amber layed down. As the contractions are giving Amber a terrible time, Bray hears a plane above and keeps leaving Amber every so often once her contractions seemed more bearable to check what is happening, returning to her side each time he heard her in pain. Soon after the big fright of the noisy plane, The Techno's land. In Season four as the Technos invade Amber's labour becomes more unbearable and after a last check outside the barn Bray goes missing. Found by Trudy she gives birth to her son. She soon realises bray has been taken and feels helpless as both she and Trudy have children she realises she and Trudy with two young babies are no match for the technos and with no other choice she returns to the Gaians, naming her son Bray JR in honor of his father. As she scouts with some of the Ecos she is kidnapped by the Technos and later rescued by the Mallrats. She stages a small revolt with the Mallrats before returning to the Ecos and her son. By the end of Season four she joins Ebony and Jay in a massive attack on the Technos and rejoins the Mallrats all the while harboring small feelings for Jay who is in a relationship with Ebony. In series 5, She asks Jay to help her find Bray but her worst nighmares are confirmed..the love of her life was deleted. She was manipulated by Mega into being City Leader and supporting his total control, all the while heartsick that Bray has been deleted. Jay tryed to tell Amber his feelings but she told Trudy she couldn't betray Bray because she rightly blames Jay for Brays deletion and she says she'd feel as though she was with the very thing she's against. Eventually, she worked with Jack and Ellie to bring Mega down from the inside and she and Jay ended up together, though it nearly cost her friendship with Trudy. Amber was last seen on the boat leaving the city with her Baby and the last 5 remaining mall rats and other members of other tribes. Biography Series 1 from the Locos.]] About nine monthsInterview: With the Creators of The Tribe - Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin! on Tribeworld after the virus hit and all adults were gone, Amber decided to find a place to live in the countryside with her friend Dal. As they were on their way out of the city they spotted a girl playing in the streets. The Locos' police car was closing in fast, so Amber skated onto the streets, grabbed the girl and hid behind some cardboards boxes just before the police car arrived. Dal wanted to leave Cloe behind and continue on their way to the countryside, but Amber wouldn't leave her. Cloe brought them to her friends Salene, Patsy, Paul and Bob the dog in the playground. After Amber introduced herself and Dal to Salene and her group, they were interrupted by Lex, Ryan and Zandra, who demanded they hand over their food and threatened to harm the kids unless they did. Luckily for Amber and the others, Lex and his group were interrupted by the Locos who burst into the playground to get a hold of them. Amber took the kids, Dal and Salene and ran the other way, and ended up in a seemingly deserted shopping mall. Dal searched the ground floor of the mall for food, but found nothing. Lex, Ryan and Zandra - having escaped the Locos - showed up again, still demanding they hand over their food. Jack, who was already living in the mall, lowered the grilles so Lex and his group were captured. After getting a tour of the mall from Jack, Amber and the others were offered to stay in the mall if they helped him find food. They were not hard to convince after being shown the furniture and bedding department, where they all spent their first night. Amber comforted Cloe when she cried because she couldn't find her teddy bear, and told her the mall was their new home - for now.Series 1 Episode 1 See also Gallery season 1 Gallery season 3 Gallery season 4 Gallery season 5 References Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Gaians